Alexi Locke
__TOC__ Before the staff Alexi Locke, known as the Firefly, is a human wizard from the gnome city of Babushkin in Engar. Alexi's father, Alexander, was a clock maker, a man who never reached much renown. Despite being a fairly talented tinkerer, the gnomes who had been raised in this land were often chosen over humans of equal skill. His father also refused to join Minsk, a local trade union, which, while quite profitable, stank of internal corruption and bullied other smaller shops. Meanwhile his wife Ruby, an adept who had left her training to join Alexander, made little money selling her natural magical talents to make woven clothe for the city. Despite hardships, the family was happy and worked to ensure Alexi had the opportunities he needed in the town. None would have called Alexi and adept. Alexi showed no particular magical prowess as a child. Alexander didn't want his son to fall behind and thus began to train him in the manufacturing of iron works. Alexi worked hard, and eventually met an older gnome, named Rugli Magdazzle, willing to mentor him in the arcane arts. Yet the leaders of the land were as cold as the ice which surrounded it, and the trade union's decisions were the primary decrees of the land. Alexi's study of magic would have been crushed if the union had known. So he studied quietly. In the attic, in dark alley ways, and under the blanket in his room. Reading, learning, studying, and trying. Trying with all of his might. After years of hard work and mentorship by Rugli, he finally broke through. He could create light, start fires, chill water, yet the ability to bend metal alluded him. Around his fourteenth birthday, he was caught by a gang of ruffians. Backed into a chain link fence he had no where to run. No where to hide. Panicking, as his marauders closed in upon him, he in great fury called upon the metal behind him to move and to allow him passage to freedom. Yet it didn't yield. Mocking him they thrust their fists into his gut. Concentrating he tried to remember... another blow into his body. He begged them to stop, and they did for a moment. While catching his breath, he stared at the fence. An escape. Each link held the fence together. Each link comprised of metal. That metal comprised of shards of metal. Each shard made of molecules. He'd read that, but after seeing the big picture, he understood the smaller. No longer did words on a page evade him. The words described the metal, and beckoned to it's nature. Magic is not without meaning, the words beckon to nature. Nature that could be undone. Bullies are rarely brave. They're only brave as long as the have more muscle mass than you. When something changes in their world, like an exploding fence, they tend to either fight harder or run. These bullies decided to run. Tails beneath their legs, Alexi watched the dogs run in their pack. But their pack was splintering. That's when Alexi decided he needed a pack, forged in iron-like commitment. It didn't take long for the union to come for Alexi. But by that time him and Rugli had already moved to Blakeship in Bectonia. The wizard college run by the Windseekers was hesitant to take student who starts their academic journey so late. Despite a lack of understanding of draconic lore, Bectonian history, or social etiquette, they soon discovered that his mastery of elements was years ahead of other students, and his propensity for learning was uncanny. Personality Three things brought Alexi anger upon their mention. Oppressive and apathetic rulers, dragons, and gods. Alexi had never received help from any pious-men. The stories told of gods was an ongoing saga of drama and battle. Stories often revolved around stolen lovers or glorious battles between their kind. Jealousy, rage, power mongering, these were all things of men. To Alexi, the gods sounded like powerful men whose whims were held in to high respect. What good had they done for Vaeltor? Alexi's atheism was not a denial of the existence of the power of the so-called deities, he just believed they lacked godliness. The reason for the rulers is obvious, as much of Alexi's life was harmed by the careless ways of greedy men. Yet the reason for dragons are less so. They said that magic came from the dragons who controlled it as they control their wings. This angered Alexi, who had always fought for his ability to control the winds of magic. He usually avoided any true understanding of dragons, even up until he was assigned to the Becktonian guard. Yet everything changed when the fire nation attacked. The Staff Several squads were sent out to survey the damage wrout by the dragon fire and armies attacking Blakenship. While his companions had been newly brought to the town, he had been there for the greater part of seven years. Seeing his new home destroyed hurt Alexi, yet the reason for the attack needed to be discovered. Rumors flew through his mind. Reaching a tower, the group began to fight through the levels to search for clues. Hearing the sound of fighting on the roof, the group rushed up the tower. The meticulousness of his new companion Nerick wore on Alexi. His respect for "gods" aside, Alexi grew impatient as the cleric provided rites for those slain. His throughness was impressive, but the dead were gone. Why waste time when the peak of the tower held mysteries unsolved. Upon reaching the peak of the tower the, party rushed onto the roof. At that moment, the man holding the staff didn't matter. Rumors had long been spoken about the True Staff of the Archmagi. Some said it might be in Bectonia. Some said it could destroy kingdoms. None of them mentioned the blinding power that prevents a young wizard from moving. Shocked, Alexi stood down. An attack on the thief could harm the staff. His companions already rushing forward, at gust of wind caught them all of guard. Moments later Alakai was gone with the staff. Angered the companions regrouped a top the tower. The battle lost, the town in flames, there was little to do but rest for a moment, then promptly jump off the side of the building while using a feather fall to reach the ground safely. Take that monks.